


The Eminem House

by lukateto12



Category: Eminem - Fandom, Panic! at the Disco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22046614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukateto12/pseuds/lukateto12
Summary: Ryan Ross is Homeless.
Kudos: 2





	The Eminem House

**Author's Note:**

> ironic as usual

ryan’s just on his porch playing guitar and brendon comes up from the corner and tries to attack ryan. ryan starts aggressively playing the guitar to make noise. brendon grabs the guitar,and smashes it into the ground. ryan flees. brendon finally breaks into the house. it is no longer ryan’s humble abode. it is brendon’s house. ryan is homeless on the streets of detroit. brendon passes by ryan on the street. He sees it. The monster. ryan’s oversized monster energy can doesn’t phase him though. That isn’t the current issue. A car ZOOMS in,and runs ryan over. Who was driving the car? Sarah. sarah ran ryan over. brendon planned ryan’s funeral,and sarah was never to be seen again.


End file.
